


Sunny Day

by StatueOfLuberty



Series: Country Living [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody's doing breakfast and I saw one about buying a house, M/M, and a lot of sick fics, so I thought this would be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatueOfLuberty/pseuds/StatueOfLuberty
Summary: Philip and Lukas folding laundryPrompt for Philkas Week Day 1: Domestic





	

Philip pulls up to the house with the windows down, "the playlist" playing softly from the speakers. He parks the SUV, closes the windows, and heads inside, locking the doors on his way. It's getting warm again, enough for Philip to wear a t-shirt without a jacket. He moves his sunglasses to the top of his head as he steps onto the porch.

Living in Tivoli was enough to change Philip's mind about the city. New York City will always be considered home, but he's learned that Tivoli can be called that, as well. After all, that  _is_ where he met Lukas. Point is, Philip was actually the one who suggested buying a house in the country. He wanted a place where their future kids could run around and explore, not in a city where they're in a condo. Yeah, there's the option of Staten Island, but it just didn't feel  _right._

The twenty-three-year-old moved through the house, looking for his husband. They married young, Lukas proposing at Philip's graduation. Lukas loves the cheesy stuff, despite what he may tell you. He made Philip breakfast in bed on his birthday, asked Helen and Gabe for his blessing (he also asked Anne; the sun appeared for the first time that day, and he took it as her answer), bought roses for Philip every year on Valentine's Day; he can't help himself. Luckily, Philip doesn't get tired of it.

Philip spots a flash of blonde in the backyard, so he opens the sliding glass door and steps onto the deck. Lukas is about ten yards away, taking the laundry off the line with a basket by his feet. Philip watches, leaning against the doorjamb with a smile on his face. Their golden retriever, Lucy, is lying on the deck, soaking in the sun. Lukas found her as a stray when he was in California for a race. There's a small breeze, which carries the smell of the clean laundry to Philip's nose. Lukas finally notices him and smiles.

"You gonna help me, or are you just gonna stare?" he calls out.

Philip huffs out a laugh before walking over, greeting Lukas with a quick kiss. He unpins a bed sheet from the line and looks out at the rest of the property, which is just a big field with overgrown grass. He smiles to himself as he pictures a little girl and boy running around, playing tag. He tosses the sheet into the basket and grabs a t-shirt.

Once they've collected everything, Lukas takes the basket, and they head inside. They go upstairs and dump the clean laundry onto their bed, each grabbing something to fold. Lucy comes in a few seconds after, jumping onto the bed and lying down next to the pile. Lukas tells their Google Home to play their playlist, which makes Philip smile. There have been songs added over the years, but nothing's been taken off.

"I'm glad we get to do this," Lukas says.

"What do you mean?" Philip asks.

Lukas shrugs. "Folding the laundry, it just—I like that we get to do it together. Makes us feel more like a family."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Before my mom died, she and my dad would fold the laundry together, just like this. I would sit at the head of the bed and watch them. When she passed away, my dad would just dump my clothes on my bed. It was like the chore couldn't be done without her."

Philip smiles and wraps his arm around Lukas' waist, kissing his cheek before returning to folding the laundry. "Then I'm also glad we get to do this. You're right, though; doing it together  _does_ makes us feel more like a family."

"I bet it's because we brought it in from the line rather than the apartment building's dryer," Lukas jokes.

Philip nods, completely serious. "I can't tell you how many times I saw Helen and Gabe do the exact same thing we're doing and thought 'I can't wait to do that with my husband.'"

Lukas snorts and shoves his shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

"It's true! I mean, I hate doing the actual chore, but there's something about doing it with you that makes it more bearable, I don't know. I mean, when we were living together in the city as boyfriends, it wasn't the same."

It's quiet for a little bit, then Lukas speaks up. "I think it's because we saw how happy our parents were when they did it."

Philip smiles and nods. That's what it is. His mom never really did the laundry, but watching Helen and Gabe do it gave him hope. Lukas associates it with his mom, which is always a good thing.

"You know," Lukas starts, "I wouldn't mind adding a few things to our laundry load."

"Like what?" Philip asks.

Lukas shrugs. "I don't know, maybe some onesies, a couple pairs of booties, a baby blanket. That kind of stuff."

Philip's face breaks into a grin, his heart fluttering. He feels like he's on cloud nine. "Really?"

Lukas looks at him, the same goofy grin on his face. "Yeah."

"Okay. Yeah, I wouldn't mind adding those, either."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I can totally imagine the whole house lit up by the sun, and the sun is just so bright so each room is lit up very nicely and their room is painted a soft, light blue, and their room is just so put together and everything like I just want them to have that.


End file.
